The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are used suitably for creation or provision of links of items.
Recently, with the rapid development of content distribution services such as music or movies, various technologies for searching various items including content have been suggested.
For example, a method of vectorizing feature amounts of items and searching an item similar to an item to be considered, using a Euclid distance between vectors, has been known. In addition, a method of applying item-based collaborative filtering using an evaluation history of a user an searching an item similar to an item to be considered has been known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-3359).